A Blossom from the Ashes
by Cyan-n-Magenta
Summary: Phoenyx is a young witch from Salem who is just starting at Hogwarts on an exchange program. Sakura is a witch from Japan who has fled to Hogwarts to escape the dark figures in her past, assuming a disguise in order to teach at the school. What will happen when fate causes their paths to cross?


Cyan: Well Konichiwa, gentle viewers...How are you doing?

Magenta: (whispering) Cyan, explain why we didn't come back here for months.

Cyan: (exasperates) I went on a trip and Magenta was at her home, rotting or something.

Magenta: Exactly! As my parents were again too busy to take me fishing!, and the internet got busted during summer! Ande then we ended up in different classes...

Cyan: Also, we're really sorry! But we got writer's bolck with the sequel to The Dark Descendants and ended up going with this fanfic instead! But we promise to give it our all, and for it to be better than the last one...!

Magenta: Shh! Don't let our secrets be known!

Cyan: What secret? Writer's block...?

Magenta: SHHH

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ**À ßlossom Ƒrom The Àshes**'ﾟ*ﾟ✿｡:.

By Ćyάn άn∂ Mάgέntά

.:｡*ﾟ✿ﾟ*｡:.

_**Phoenyx** is a young witch from Salem who is just starting at Hogwarts on an exchange program. **Sakura** is a witch from Japan who has fled to Hogwarts to escape the** dark figures in her past**, assuming a disguise in order to teach at the school. What will happen when **fate causes their paths to cross**?_

.:｡*ﾟ✿ﾟ*｡:.

**Chapter 1 – The Train Ride**

**~*~*~**_**Phoenyx POV**_**~*~*~***

It was September 1st. For many, that meant the end of summer and the approach of fall: a return to school and reunions with old friends, and the promise of work to be done now it was time for the fun of the past few months to end. For me, however, it signified a fresh start; a chance at a new beginning in a new country, and new opportunities opening up to a whole new me. My name is Phoenyx Aurora, and I've just transferred from the Salem Witches Institute in America to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I pushed my trolley along the platform, approaching where the Hogwarts Express was stationed as many people waved goodbye to their families and boarded it. I was running a little late and still had a trolley full of luggage to load before the train set off in five minutes, but I knew I would make it if I hurried. Tossing my long, glossy red hair out of my face, I moved purposefully towards the luggage carriage while my amber eyes surveyed what was going on around me. There was a group of kids with the same shade of ginger hair - no doubt all related - heading towards the train while their mother fussed over them. As I glanced around my gaze fell on another boy who was just clambering onto the carriage. He had a round face and short dark hair, and as he noticed me looking at him he blushed and stumbled as he tried to climb on board. Uninterested, I looked away.

As I reached the luggage compartment, my tiny Chisai Dragon, Nyoko, gave a little squeak from his cage and his dark red scales turned to a shade of deep blue, indicating he was anxious. He didn't like being locked up in his cage for very long, but I shushed him and assured him that he wouldn't have to be cooped up much longer. He still looked a bit off color, so I reached into my pocket and dug out some Bertie Botts every flavor beans which I dropped into his cage. He ate them up eagerly and turned a more contented shade of orange. I must be the only person in the world who has a pet miniature dragon whose favourite food is candy.

"Excuse me, miss." I turned back and saw one of the platform workers was speaking to me. "You can only bring certain creatures to the school. I'm afraid I can't let you on board with the pet."

Suddenly, my whole day was ruined. I had no one to take care of Nyoko, not in London at least, and this was my only chance of getting to Hogwarts without using my magic...don't get me wrong, I love having powers, but they're not very discreet. Any near sighted muggle could see them and say, "Yo, that girl's using some shiny mumbo jumbo!"...I would have to wait until night, find a dark alley, probably steal a car again and, also, make sure no one sees me. Such a bother.

"Are you sure?"

The worker nodded.

"But... if I promise my dragon will not be a bother?"

"Is not a matter of promises, young lady. It's a very specific rule: only cats, owls and toads are allowed," he apologized, but I just sighed and sat on a nearby bench. I miss Salem already: they never put such a ridiculous prohibition on anybody, and actually Nyoko was one of the more normal pets there. One of my friends, Ivory, had a very loud thunder bird, and one of my roommates, Anita, couldn't sleep without her feathered boa constrictor. I mean...It's so unfair!

I started to look for my cellphone, to call a taxi to take me back to the hotel and ask for a room again, when a piece of paper fell out of my backpack. A soon as I picked it up, I suddenly remembered how forgetful I can be: that was the letter from Dumbledore, the one telling me I could bring Nyoko along! I looked up, the train was starting to leave the station. I picked up all my stuff and, with the wand in my hand, started to run, "Wait, don't leave me! I have permission!"

But it was too late. The train was accelerating out of the station, getting further and further from me as I tried to run along beside it. Dammit. Well, that really only left me with two options now. I could of course let it go, and find my own way to the castle with much trouble and care to not be seen, but I indignantly thought I shouldn't have to. Dumbledore had said I was allowed to bring Nyoko with me! It was that stupid porter's fault for making me late, and now I should do what I had to to get on the train. After all, Dumbledore was expecting me at the welcome feast! I needed to act now, before I missed my opportunity.

The train was withdrawing at an increasingly higher speed, and so, acting fast, I stopped chasing it with my feet and instead concentrated very hard on using my powers to lift myself into the air. I felt my soles break contact with the ground, gravity's grip on me weakening as I ascended several meters and focused on pushing myself forward after the train. Several people must have been staring at me by now, but I didn't care.

Behind me, my luggage still sat stationary on the platform and Nyoko was squeaking as he saw his owner flying away without him, but I flung out my right hand towards it to lift that into the air too. Now me and my luggage we flying towards the train, but still it was too fast and was escaping me. Well, that was fixable, but why was nothing today working out as planned?

Moving my left hand in front of me, I focussed on slowing the train down and pulling myself towards it. The wheels screamed at the sudden change in speed, but it worked. I gradually began to feel myself closing the distance to the train, although it was taking some effort. At the train windows I could see some kids sticking their heads out to look back, wondering why they were slowing down, but I ignored them.

Within a few seconds I reached the door on the back of the luggage compartment at the very end of the train. With a blink of my eyes I opened it, and then telekinetically manoeuvred my luggage inside and set it down on the floor. I followed after it and allowed the door to swing shut behind me, setting myself down again as the train resumed its normal speed. I sighed, feeling a little drained from the exertion, but I knew I would recover quickly.

Then, I brushed myself off and straightened out the purple leather jacket I was wearing, before striding out of the door to the compartment to find a place to sit.

People kept staring at me as I walked down the hall. I tried to pretend not to see them, but it was getting awkward so I just got into the only compartment without someone's head sticking out. I got a little surprised when I found the round faced boy from before, just sitting there alone. I could feel people outside, looking at the closed door and probably gossiping."Sorry," I said, "I thought it was empty..."

"No problem. You can sit here if you want." He signaled to the seats in front of him, so I obeyed without much thought. He looked at me, as if trying to tell me something. Finally, he offered me his hand. "I'm Neville. And you?"

"Phoenyx," we shook hands. His grip seemed just as shy as he was. "I'll be in fifth this year, I'm a transfer student from America."

"That's what I was wondering," he laughed nervously "Although...I think you are pretty advanced in magic already"

"How come?"

"Well...not many people can stop a moving train using only a wand." I couldn't help but laugh, for I had forgotten about the incident for a moment. I explained all about why I had to do magic. He was pleasantly understanding: usually people mock me for being too distracted. "I see...so you're like me. I keep forgetting the passwords of my house..." Suddenly a thought hit him. "By the way, how are you going to get sorted?"

At first I wondered what he meant (Salem has no school houses), but then I remembered what Dumbledore had told me. "I'll be sorted this year with everybody else, why?"

"But...they're all eleven year old kids."

I shrugged. "I guess, but that's what Dumbledore's said will happen." Having to be sorted along with a bunch of annoying midgets didn't exactly please me, but it was a minor annoyance I'd have to deal with for this chance of a new life at Hogwarts.

"Oh," said Neville, fidgeting with his hands as though he were nervous. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you transferring to Hogwarts?"

His question caught me off guard. That kind of personal information wasn't something I was quite ready to give out to strangers, but I didn't want to be rude. However, I was spared having to tell him by the compartment door sliding open again and someone else walking in.

It was a boy of about my age, with pale blond hair and striking grey eyes, and I would have thought he was hot if it weren't for the look on his face as he surveyed us. "Oh, so that's who's in here," he said as his gaze fell on Neville. "Longbottom." The word sound like a sneer, and Neville mumbled something then looked at the ground.

The boy then turned to me, and his expression suddenly changed to one that was much more pleasant as he flashed me a grin. Clearly, he liked what he saw, but then again, most boys did. "And I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of your acquaintance. I haven't seen you round here before."

"Phoenyx," I answered coldly, not liking his attitude. "I'm new this year. Transfer student."

My reply was clipped and stern, but he clearly didn't get the hint. "Well, Phoenyx, I'm Draco Malfoy. Please, allow me to help you out with adjusting to Hogwarts. Longbottom here is a useless sod, not the kind of person you'd want to be associating with, so I'd like to invite you to sit with me. My friends have a compartment further down the train. I'm just looking to see what it was that caused the hold up just now."

I liked him less the more he spoke. "That would be me," I growled. "I caused it."

He looked at me somewhat confused, and maybe a little impressed. "How so?"

I was shocked. This guy was really not getting any of my hints! "You see, some people have something you sleazeball mortals call 'talent'." Then, I got out my wand and pointed it at him. Immediately, and to his chagrin, he started to float away.

"W-what are you doing, you bitch?!" he exclaimed, but I immediately pushed him outside of the compartment and, using a spell I knew he wouldn't know how to counter, I closed the door.

"Good bye, you idiot!" I turned back. Neville was so impressed, he spent a good chunk of time talking about what I did. It was flattering, sure, but a bit annoying. I eventually decided to change subjects:

"So, do you have any clubs or teams?" He nodded "That's great! What are they? Are they interesting? Have they won something?"

"I don't really know if they've won something, I'm not in any of them," admitted Neville "But there's the Gobstone club, the charms club, the potions club, Quidditch team, slugs and bugs club..."

"Hold on," I interrupted. Back in Salem people played Quodpot, but I always thought it was too dangerous and spent my whole life there wishing I could play a calm, quiet sport like its predecessor. "Tell me more about the Quidditch team"

"Well, that's the most famous sport here in the school," he explained. "There are four teams, one for each house, and they all spend their time practicing to defeat each other. It gets a little boring how we're always fighting against ourselves, really...but the sport is good."

I nodded along as he explained, thinking that I liked the sound of Quidditch and it sounded like a more sensible alternative to the sport back home. Maybe I should try out for the team? I was a gifted flyer, after all. Perhaps Quidditch would be my chance to make my mark in this new school's history books? I was sure I could be a great player. But I didn't know which house I would be in yet! I took the opportunity to ask Neville about it.

"You say the teams are based on Houses? We never had those back in Salem. How does it work?"

"Well," he said, "At the start of they sort you into a House, like you know, and each one is based on what your personality is like. So the smart people go in Ravenclaw, and the brave people go in Gryffindor, and the loyal people go in Hufflepuff. Then there's Slytherin..." he trailed off slightly. "That's for pureblood snobs like Malfoy. Nobody like them much."

"Oh." I scowled, thinking of the boy from earlier. One thing I couldn't stand was snobbery, so I hoped Slytherin wasn't a house I'd end up in.

I kept talking to Neville for a bit longer as the train sped on, the light outside the window gradually going darker as the September sun sank down low in the sky. The train was passing through the English countryside and I knew that the school was situated in the middle of nowhere, far from Muggles' prying eyes, but I wasn't sure exactly want to expect as we drew closer to our destination.

Neville and I talked for a while, first about the differences between schools, then about the grades we liked, then about our lives. He didn't tell me about his parents (which was okay, because I didn't want to tell him much about mine), but he did explain that he had lived with his grandma for as long as he could remember, and that sometimes she was very severe and scary, but at other times she could be sweet.

"She baked these cookies for me." Neville got them out of his backpack. They were raisin and oatmeal. "Want some?"

I took two, saying thanks. "This...this is really nice of her," I said. "My mom didn't know how to cook, but she used to send me candies and chocolates when I was in Salem, to share with my friends." I sighed, getting lost in the memory. Neville decided to change the subject.

"Did you have many friends back in Salem?"

"Not many, but they were great" There was Ivory, who was one of a kind. Unique, always trying to cheer people up; Lynn, who always had the solution to everything, and Hilda, the tough girl of the group. "We did so many things together, and we would be there for each other all the time...they were always inviting me to spend the night at their house, or celebrate holidays..."

"Why did you leave Salem?"

"At first I wasn't planning to." I thought I would never get in, since usually they give these chances to high ranked students. "I signed up to the transfer program for a laugh, but when I was accepted I thought 'hey, this will only be for one year. Might as well take advantage'...also, I had a chance to see London. Gorgeous city, and so classy."

Neville nodded in agreement. "I think so too, especially Wizarding London, but my Gran says the city is too busy and hectic and she prefers the countryside. She likes the small villages where there a fewer muggles around better. You'll get to see one like that when we get to Hogwarts. It's called Hogsmeade and it's just a few miles away from the school, and it's the only all-wizarding village in Britain."

"Sounds neat," I replied. Back in America, there were almost no all-wizarding communities. Muggles always seemed to move into every area eventually, forcing the wizards back into hiding. Especially so in Salem, where so many muggles who had heard too many silly stories came looking for the "real life" witches they thought they knew everything about, when really they knew nothing. It would be nice to visit a place where everyone was free to use magic without the worry of muggles ever stumbling across them.

"They have trips there on weekends for students," Neville continued to explain to me, "It's great: they have a pub, and a candy shop..."

We'd been talking so long that by the time Neville finished telling me about Hogsmeade it had grown dark. The train was beginning to slow, I could tell, but looking out of the window it was too dark for me to see much.

"We're almost there, I think," Neville said. "We should change into our robes soon."

I sighed, already disliking the dress code implemented by Hogwarts. In America, there was no such thing as school uniform. "Alright," I said, leaving him in the compartment to get changed, but deciding for myself that I wasn't going to wear any more of the boring Hogwarts dress than I had to. When it was my turn to get changed, I slipped on my velvet lined black robes over a slightly customised version of the uniform: a white blouse tucked into a figure hugging pencil skirt that reached my mid thighs, over black and white striped tights that disappeared under the knee high lace up boots I had on. Since I was about to be sorted in front of the whole school I knew I had to make a good first impression, so I used my wand to touch up my make up - plum colored lipstick and neatly applied liquid eyeliner - and to fix my hair. It was still a little nervewracking that I was going to have to be sorted in front of everyone when I was clearly much older than all the other midgets starting school, but now I felt more prepared for it.

When I was done I let Neville back into the apartment, and his eyes goggled at me for a moment in my new outfit, but he didn't have chance to say anything before a high pitched whistle sounded from the engine as the train rolled to a stop. At last I was here: about to step out onto the platform and make the final part of the journey that would lead me into Hogwarts and my new start.

**~*~*~To Be Continued****~*~*~***

Cyan:We hope you like it!

Magenta: Was it better than The Dark Descendants? Worse? Let us know!

Cyan: until later, folKs :D.

Magenta: Ba Bay and thanks for supporting! :D


End file.
